


Dragging Happiness

by flickawhip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brock has to go and rescue Ash... and face a Drag Queen James.





	Dragging Happiness

“Ash? Woah... slow down... where are you?”

Brock had sighed as Ash gave instructions on how to get to where he was. He had expected this to happen... just not when Ash was ten years old. Still, he had better go and get the boy. Before he caused any more problems.

By the time Brock arrived Ash was clearly miserable, James, at least Brock assumed it was James, it was hard to tell under the wig, make-up and dress, was teasing the boy relentlessly. 

“Leave him alone...”

Brock’s voice was slightly rougher than usual, his slight attraction to James causing him to sound slightly less calm than usual. 

“The kid got lost. It happens.”

“Maybe next time come alone... leave the kid behind?”

Brock had rolled his eyes.

“Sure... nice dress James.”

As the boys left James had smirked, blowing Brock a teasing kiss, still barely managing to stifle his laughter.


End file.
